The First Draculina
by Angel Ayame
Summary: Elizabeth is with a past darker than her future. Until the day she meets and soon falls in love with the Count Dracula...only to have everything but her soul taken from her. DraculaXOC
1. Beginnings for Noth

AN-Hello! This is the revised version. Hopefully it is longer!

It was a grey, gloomy looking day in London and I, personally love these dark days in London. Alas, I was on my way to see my good Ms. Lovett and to help her with her popular meat pie shop. But honestly, I only want to make sure she didn't flirt with the barber in the room above the shop. Even a twit such as me could see that she fancied him; I found Mr. Todd more freighting then attractive. As I walked across the cobblestone road, I walked inside the store in my usual happy demeanor and noticed that Ms. Lovett had a small brown haired boy with her.

"Who is this little boy Nellie?" She spun around and wiped the flour off her hands and smiled before patting the boy on the head.

"This is Toby. He's here to help me out around the shop!" Toby nodded before he went outside and up the stairs to the barber's shop with a breakfast tray.

"You know Elizabeth, you really should do something thrilling in your life, I mean you are only 20 and yet you act like an old woman, I mean the only thing you do besides help me out around her dearie is play with those stray cats of yours.." She said as she shook her head.

"For what reason exactly? I like my life as it is." I said before starting to help her baked the pies.

I noticed that Ms. Lovett never let me go down into the bake house. What is down there that I can't know about? I mean it's 1820 what secrets can you possible try to hide from people nowadays?

Once Nellie decided to close up shop for the day, I started on the walk home but I noticed that at night the street was completely deserted and I started to panic since I never liked to be alone at night time. I started to run only to run into a man.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, sir! I didn't see you!" I couldn't see his face since the coat and hat he was wearing only revealed his mouth.

"Why, it is fine my dear. Now hurry home...it's dangerous for a woman to wonder the streets alone." His voice actually struck fear in me and like that I half ran half walked home.

Once I got home, I felt as if that man reminded me of someone I used to know..

AN- Sorry that this is terribly short


	2. Me and a Coffin

It's been a few days since I ran into that odd man on the street, and for some strange reason he won't leave my mind. I wonder why I can't stop thinking about him.

Apparently, news has gone around that a 'vampire' by the name Dracula is out in London. Bunch of rubbish if you ask me, I mean really? A vampire set loose into the world. Next thing you know, the world is full of them. Sighing, I looked out of the window and I noticed that Ms. Lovett's shop wasn't opened today and at first I thought about seeing her but even though she is a good friend of mine, who has been by my side for four years, I just felt like I should use today to myself.

"Eve come here kitty!" I called out to my kitten and she did walk her way towards me and snuggled up by my leg.

I spent the day going throughout my old journal I had since I was four and I could feel all the memories coming back, all the way back to the first horse my parents bought for me to when I stopped writing in it at seventeen. I sighed and shut the dusty book closed and put it back in the desk drawer. I looked outside and noticed that it was close to sunset and it was certainly looking beautiful. I walked out of my house and started to walk out of London to go enjoy the sunset from the countryside.

'Such a pretty sunset. I love this beautiful orange-red glow...'

I sat there on the soft grass and stared at the sunset till it was almost all the way down.

"Sadly all good things come to an end..." I got up and I began the walk back into the dirty city I lived in; I would leave London but there is no place like it! And as I continued to walk I smelled smoke and when I turned around I saw a burning church in the distance not too far from me. Without even thinking I ran straight for it.

"Is anyone there!?" I called out as I kicked down the door with my boot hoping I didn't break the heel thus I noticed it is a small fire downstairs, but it is coming mainly from upstairs. While marching up the stairs, I was holding up dress praying it didn't catch on fire.

"IS ANYONE HERE!?" I called out once again. Then I noticed a man, and telling by his clothing he was the priest.

"Sir you need to leave this building! It's going to collapse!"

"Who are ye? Can't ya tell I'm here to kill this monster and send him to the pits of hell!" The priest yelled at me raising the stake in his hand over a closed coffin. I was about to move towards him and stop his craziness only to have a board from the ceiling fall and hit him.

"Sir? Sir!" I tried to shake him but the board was still on fire and I couldn't pull him out, so I moved towards the coffin and decided that this dead person shouldn't be burned but I couldn't drag it downstairs, since the stairs are now full of raging flames and the only option is jump off of the window and into the man-made pond by the church. "Come on buddy, you aren't going to rest in peace here and neither am I." I grabbed the sides of the coffin and I kicked the window till it broke a hole big enough for me and the coffin and I jumped out and like I planned, I landed in the pond soaking wet.

"Well...at least...I didn't burn…al-alive." I managed to get out before I passed out on the rim if the pond.

I was dreaming, dreaming about my family back when I was younger. I could see my father riding the horses, my sister petting and brushing them… My brother talking with mother… Then all at once I lost it...

I remember mother yelling at father about getting rid of his stupid horses only to hear father say something about leaving mother at the whore house he found her in. And when he went off to blow some steam, the horse flung father over the cliff and my idiotic sister tried to help pull father up, only to fall with him. Jonathan Noth, my brother decided to do the dumbest thing possible two years after their deaths, he decided to run away and my mother then committed suicide three months later.. I could feel the screams of my mother, sister, and father…

I woke up from my hellish nightmare.


End file.
